


So Tell Me How To Move On

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Only mentions of Gladio and Noctis, Post Chapter 13, Trans Prompto, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: “Now if I keep my eyes closed he looks just like youBut he'll never stay, they never doNow if I keep my eyes closed he feels just like youBut you've been replaced”"Eyes Closed" - HalseyDedicated to Nat, who constantly destroys my heart with FFXV things. They sent me this song and said it was Ignis having sex with Prompto after Noctis disappears into the crystal. Ignis is having a hard time with it.





	So Tell Me How To Move On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceGanymede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGanymede/gifts).



“Prom… Prompto.”

“Mm?”

“Prompto, please. Stop for a moment.”

“Iggy, what’s wrong?”

Ignis felt the sweat that was dripping down the side of his face, and down his neck. Prompto was panting, his hands still gently touching Ignis’ stomach. Now they were nervously tracing circles near his belly button.

“Iggy…?”

“My apologies. I don’t mean to interrupt this. I...”  Ignis cut himself off to catch his breath. The sheets were wet, both from sweat and lube. It was slightly uncomfortable, but that was the last thing on his mind.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this. I understand if you need some more time.” Prompto leaned forward, placing a hand gently on Ignis’ cheek.

Ignis leaned into the touch, closing his eye and taking another deep breath. He hesitated before speaking, not sure how to put it to words. “No, it isn’t that. I am… Six, how can I explain this?” Ignis whispered the last half of his sentence, and slowly pushed the bangs from his forehead. “The night… the night before Gladio left, he slept with us to say goodbye. That was… normal. I did not think anything of it until now when it was just the two of us. And please, Prompto, I do not want you to take this the wrong way.”

Prompto laughed softly, Ignis could feel his breath. “C’mon Iggy, out with it already.”

“You feel like Noct.”

The silence from Prompto made Ignis feel he definitely shouldn’t have said something.

“Never mind, it’s silly of me.”

“No, Iggy. I get it. I miss him too.” Prompto moved off of Ignis and laid down next to him, ignoring the mess they’ve made and turned Ignis towards him. Prompto ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair. “He will be back, I know he will.”

Ignis shook his head. “I don’t want to forget him. But… it is hard without him here, Prom. I can still see his face.”

“I know. I know.” Prompto’s voice was soothing, and it helped put Ignis at ease. “We can stop for the night, if it helps.”

Ignis leaned in closer, giving a kiss to Prompto. His nose first, then corrected to his lips. “No, let’s continue. Noct wouldn’t want us to hold back for his sake.” Ignis gave a small smile, and reached his hand up to meet Prompto’s that was still weaved through his hair. “I will… I will be okay. I promise.”

Another kiss from Prompto, and a giggle from his end as the bed shifted. “Good. And I’m pretty sure that Noct would want me to please you when you’re feeling down. How ‘bout it?”

Ignis sat up, and leaned back against the wall. Prompto was still so very optimistic about the situation. The only one of the three who still was. Ignis figured, for the time being, he could also live in that state of mind. “Sure, Prompto.”

“Good! I’ll get the strap-on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this, depends on how I'm feeling. Enjoy!


End file.
